


Golden Opportunity

by SailorTsunTsun



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorTsunTsun/pseuds/SailorTsunTsun
Summary: Karma and Okuda end up sparring together for PE class, and Okuda is determined to catch Karma off guard.





	Golden Opportunity

“Put yourself into boy-girl pairs,” Karasuma-sensei instructs. “You need to be accustomed to fighting all kinds of people. That includes people of the opposite sex.”

“I wonder who's going to spar with Karma,” Okuda hears another girl murmur. “He's way too much of a psycho.”

Okuda looks over at Karma, who is already grinning at her. She smiles timidly and nods. Okuda ignores the puzzled looks of her classmates as she and Karma walk up to each other.

“You know I won't go easy on you, right?” Karma asks.

Okuda nods resolutely with fire in her eyes. “I'm ready.”

“It's nice to see you're so—woah!”

Before Karma can finish his sentence, Okuda takes a swipe at his head, which he just barely dodges in time. Okuda is ready with another strike at his side, but Karma catches her arm and presses his palm against the front of her shoulder, pushing her onto the ground.

Okuda lets out a small shriek as she hits the ground. She tries to hide her pain as Karma helps her up. She needs to stay strong so that she can help her classmates as much as possible. Karma has already been able to hurt Korosensei on several occasions, and Okuda still has trouble just speaking. She needs to at least be able to handle a little pain. She falls and falls again and again, and each time, Karma helps her back up with a reassuring smile.

After falling the umpteenth time, Okuda winces as she hits the ground. Karma finally loses the smile he's had this whole time.

“Are you okay?” Karma asks.

“Yes, I'm fine,” Okuda replies as she stands up and wipes sweat from her forehead. She tries to bring her knee to his stomach, but he deflects the blow with ease. Okuda stumbles backward and loses her balance, closing her eyes and bracing herself for her collision with the ground.

But it doesn't come.

Instead, Okuda feels an arm around her back. When she opens her eyes, she finds Karma leaning over her with a satisfied smile on his face.

Okuda can feel heat rising in her cheeks. “W-what are you—”

“There,” Karma says. “If I catch you, you won't have to hit the ground every time.”

Okuda reminds herself to focus. She ignores Karma's arm around her and the closeness of his cute smile. Once she forgets about that stuff, she notices the golden opportunity in front of her. She lunges forward and puts her hands on Karma's shoulders, pinning him to the ground.

Karma looks up with wide eyes and a flushed face. Okuda is just as surprised. She can't believe she managed to catch Karma off guard. Karma recovers from shock before she does. He sits up with ease, forcing Okuda to back up.

“I wasn't expecting that,” Karma says with a grin.

“That's enough sparring for today,” Karasuma says. “Now get ready for the next exercise.”

Karma stands and helps Okuda get up.

“Th-thanks,” Okuda stammers.

“No problem, partner.” Karma reluctantly lets go of her hand. “Until next time?”

Okuda smiles. “Yeah! Until next time!”

After that day, Okuda starts to actually look forward to PE class.

 


End file.
